


Ku'ia Ka Wāwae

by lattice_frames



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Lilo & Stitch (2002)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Pre-Slash, Repod, adorableness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 14:31:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice_frames/pseuds/lattice_frames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve was, honestly, minding his own business.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ku'ia Ka Wāwae

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ku'ia ka wawae](https://archiveofourown.org/works/357660) by [Chandri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chandri/pseuds/Chandri). 
  * Inspired by [Ku'ia Ka Wāwae (podfic)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/14890) by reena-jenkins. 



> This is a repod of reena_jenkins's work availiable [here](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/86215.html#cutid9).

****  
  
  
Title:[Ku'ia Ka Wāwae](357660)  
 **Author:** [](http://chandri.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**chandri**](http://chandri.dreamwidth.org/)    
 **Reader:** [](http://lattice-frames.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**lattice_frames**](http://lattice-frames.dreamwidth.org/)   
 **Summary:** Steve was, honestly, minding his own business. ****  
Rating: PG ****  
Pairing/warnings: Steve McGarett/Danny Williams ****  
Length: 20:58 ****  
Download:[right click to download mp3](http://lattice-frames.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/ku%27ia%20ka%20wawai.mp3)  
 **Cover Art:[](http://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)**  



End file.
